Angels Can't Wear Rings
by TheMainThingIsNotToPanic
Summary: Set after Eclipse, Edward never killed Victoria but everything else is the same. Begins right after the wedding, cus the wedding is overdone and we all know what happens anyway. Bella goes to La Push uninvited, what happens when V gets to her?BxE rated
1. Prolouge: school

Disclaimer (for future reference my disclaimer for all stories is on my profile):

- i own nothing Stephanie Meyer owns all... please dont sue me i dont get a large enough allowance for a good lawyer!!

PROLOUGE

EPOV

_I can't believe they got me in school again!_ I thought angrily. I haven't been back to school in a 9 months. I haven't done a lot of things in about 9 months actually. I don't laugh anymore, I don't even smile. Much to my family's surprise I have even given up fighting with Rosalie. I just don't have the will to argue my point anymore; it's easier to let her win. I feel no emotion anymore except pain, sadness, and guilt. _Ever since…_ NO! I can't start this again, I can't do this here, there are humans here.

Try as I might I couldn't help but slip into my painful memories of almost a year previously…

APOV

I glanced sideways at my brother, I could tell he was struggling. It had been a fight from the very beginning to get him to even consider going back to school.

Not that he fought. He didn't have an opinion about anything anymore, it seemed, but I knew better. He had opinions on things, he just didn't care anymore. He blindly agreed with anything Carlisle or Esme said, and we were all worried (except Rose). We had hoped time would heal, but it seemed to be making it worse. So I had fought for him, against the whole family. We had grown much closer to each other during the past 9 months.

Edward was sitting stiffly, eyes unfocused out the window. He was playing with something, fiddling with it apparently unconsciously. I didn't have to look to know exactly what it was, the ring, her ring. It hadn't left his sight since… _Don't even think about it Alice._ I told myself sternly. I knew the chance was slim that Edward was aware enough of his surroundings to read my mind, but I knew it would break him if he caught me thinking about it.

Mr. Jarvis called on Edward to answer the next Biology question. Biology. Now I knew why he was acting like this now, of course Biology would be harder for him. That was where they met. Mr. Jarvis was getting angry that Edward hadn't answered him yet, or acknowledged his existence for that matter. I quickly answered for him, and told Mr. Jarvis that I would talk to him about Edward after class. I hoped he would understand, poor Edward was going through enough without having the teachers mad at him too. Our memories did not fade, and I had a bad feeling that nothing was going to change for a very long time.

A/N: i hope you liked it, it was my first FanFic, so i didnt know how to work the disclaimer in there at fist. got it now though. i will update with the first chapter if you want me to, but im not sure if you like it cus no one reviewed, so how about a deal? i'll update as soon as i get 5 reviews just saying the word YES. if you want me to update just write yes and i will know that you like it. Please, it will seriously only take like 2 seconds.

luv to all that review (and those who are simply nice enough to read it- yeah i luv ya too, but please review),

TheMainThingIsNotToPanic


	2. Chapter 1: the ring

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but seriously do you?

A/N: okay so this is the first official chapter of my story. I am really sad that I didn't get any reviews, but I did get 50 hits, so that makes me happier. Please don't bite me if I don't update regularly, I find it hard to concentrate on writing one specific thing for an extended period of time, but I do have the first three chapters pre-written, and I hope to write more stories in the future.

I have rambled enough, on with the story.

CHAPTER 1

APOV (9 months before prolouge)

We had gone out on a family hunting trip, right after the wedding, and before Edward changed Bella. Bella was going to be spending a few hours in La Push, the dogs didn't know that she was coming but she was positive that there wouldn't be a problem with it. It took a lot of persuading to get Edward from his new wife, but his eyes were blacker than I had ever seen them before, and we all knew he would not be able to change her if he was thirsty.

We were returning home from hunting, Edward and I had always been faster than the rest of the family, he was the fastest by far out of all of us, and he had been worried about Bella being with the mutts all day so he ran even quicker than normal.

We were nearly home when I saw him stop far ahead of me. He paused for a moment, turned towards the boundary line. Then took off much faster than before, headed towards the road that ran between our house and the mutt's. I followed him to the invisible treaty line where I thought he would stop, but he kept going. Then the smells hit me, smoke, and blood, and… Bella.

I sped over the treaty line after him, and I found it seconds later. I will never forget the sight, it was a burning truck, a very familiar red truck.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all appeared within seconds of each other. They just stood with me, watching in shock as Edward staggered around to the far side of the truck. He let out a low moan, and fell to his knees on the asphalt. I came forward slowly, and when I got around to the other side of the truck I saw it.

Traced into the road, in a red liquid that I recognized immediately, was a large V. Victoria.

"no, no, no, no, no, NO" Edward was murmuring frantically, he reached towards the center of the V where something was shimmering in the dancing firelight. It was Bella's wedding ring. There was an anguished roar from beside me, and I turned to see Edward holding the ring in both hands, eyes pointed skyward. His pupils dilated even as I watched. In that instant he ceased to be my brother, he was a vampire.

I backed off slowly, frightened of my own brother. He let out a menacing growl, and roared again face pointed skyward. Jasper came up behind me slowly, and put a hand on my shoulder. He led me slowly away from my brother.

We heard sounds from behind us, whirling around we saw that the pack had appeared. All of them except Sam were transformed already, and they did not look happy.

"Why have you decided to break the treaty?" Sam asked Carlisle. Seriously could he not see the burning truck behind us? Was he really that stupid? Before Carlisle had a chance to answer him, Edward let out another menacing snarl. He stepped toward the pack slowly, deliberately. Even though he was outnumbered 8 to one, they looked frightened, and I knew that they would all die if we did not get him under control.

"Esme," I yelled, "help me calm him down. Carlisle get them out of here or this will end badly." I didn't need to be psychic to know that the pack was in considerable danger right now. Esme rushed over to me, as Carlisle quickly removed the dogs to explain.

As soon as we succeeded in calming him down, Edward all but collapsed into Esme's arms. He had lost the strength and the will to stand. She lowered her son to the pavement gently, where he kneeled shaking and dry-sobbing silently.

Carlisle quietly re-entered the circle of firelight, of the pack, Sam alone followed. He seemed somewhat hesitant, but determined nonetheless.

"We have decided that the treaty will not be broken because of this, I am very sorry, I know how close she was to all of you." Sam's words were directed to the whole family, but his eyes never left Edward's broken form. As though he was expecting him to spring at any moment, and after the performance Edward had given them I didn't blame him for keeping a healthy distance.

"I apologize for breaking the treaty, I can assure you that it will never happen again." The monotone reply came from Edward. He was still in his kneeling position on the asphalt, and though his voice was steady his hands were shaking as they played with Bella's ring. When he looked up at us, there was no life in his coal-black eyes. If he had not spoken I would have sworn he was a corpse.

Jasper and Emmett went back home to get the Volvo for Edward. Carlisle lifted him easily into the backseat, but when Jasper tried to get in next to him he came alive. He got out and refused, point blank, to submit Jasper to that kind of 'torture' as he put it. We tried to convince him that we only wanted to help, and that Jasper didn't mind. He wouldn't hear it, and he wouldn't get back into the car until Jasper had already begun to run home. As soon as he was gone, however, Edward slumped back in to his zombie-like depression.

This continued for the rest of the week, and the funeral was scheduled for the weekend. Edward neither spoke, nor moved from his spot at his window. He sat on the sill, endlessly staring out the glass in the direction of Bella's old home. His cold fingers played endlessly with her wedding ring, and his eyes were blacker than any vampire's I had ever seen.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme all tried to get him to hunt before the wedding, but he refused. He retained his position on the window sill until we were all ready to leave for the funeral. He didn't meet our eyes as he walked down the sweeping staircase leading into our family room. The ring was clutched in his right hand which shook slightly.

"Lets go then," he said in the same monotone voice he had used the few times he had spoken since the accident.

"Come on then," Carlisle said, "I will take Esme and Edward in the Mercedes. Rosalie, will you take Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in the BMW?"

"Sure Carlisle." Rosalie answered surprisingly without argument.

We arrived at the church for the service a little early, and were immediately accosted by the smell of werewolf. We had been unsure if they would attend the ceremony, since Jacob had disappeared, but apparently Billy had brought the rest of the pack with him.

Charlie approached us, tears were streaming down his prematurely lined face. Bella's death had aged him years in a few short days. He looked like he wanted to talk, but couldn't find the words.

Soon after, Renee walked up to us. She was crying silently, tears streaming down her face. She took one look into Edward's midnight eyes and threw herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically. His face registered shock for a second, but he composed himself quickly and embraced her small form. I could tell he was trying to hold together for her, but his breathing was shaky as she let go.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She gave him a sad smile, that came nowhere near her eyes.

"There is no need for apologies," Edward answered smoothly, he offered no smile, there was none to give.

The ceremony was beautiful, but I don't think Edward noticed. He sat rigidly in the pew between Esme and I, playing with Bella's ring. It hadn't left his hands since the accident.

I looked up into his face, his expression was carefully controlled, but his black eyes had a pained, tortured look about them. What he was going through was evident only to those who knew his stoic nature as well as I did. Jasper had already had to leave, he had told us that it was a combination of all the emotions in the small church, but he kept shooting glances at Edward's still unmoving form as he had said it.

Edward was not dry-sobbing like Esme and I, even Rosalie let out a sniffle or two, but as I looked into his face a lone tear slid down his face.

Carlisle had long ago explained to us that a vampire could, in fact, cry their own venom. This had never happened to any vampire he had known personally, but while he stayed with the Volturi Aro 

had told him of a time he had witnessed. The vampire in question had lost his mate, and had come to Aro asking to die. This was the only time anyone had ever heard of anything like that happening, and it had not happened since.

I couldn't even imagine the kind of pain my brother was in right now, yet he put on a good face for Esme, Charlie, and Renee especially.

Esme had noticed too, and she wrapped her arms around him, as she sobbed. Edward didn't react to her touch, but another venom-tear quietly followed the first.

A/N: so that's the first chapter… Love it? Hate it? Don't bottle it up, tell me exactly how you feel about it in a REVIEW. I still haven't gotten any, and that makes me feel unloved. I know exactly where this story is going, but will only keep posting if I think you like it.

You call the shots on this one guys.

TheMainThingIsNotToPanic


	3. Chapter 2: missing phone

Disclaimer: no, before you ask, I don't own twilight… shocker, I know!

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, schoolwork has been catching up with me, and I have been caught up in reading the wonderful stories of My-Bella. I totally forgot about writing. This chapter is written in shared points of view with Bella and Victoria. I am the type of person who doesn't like to stick with one person's view for very long, sorry if that bothers you.

BPOV (9 months earlier)

I was nervous. I was headed to La Push, unannounced, I might add. Would Jake try to kiss me again? I was married after all, would he be mad at me for marrying 'the leech'? I really hoped not, I still wanted Jake as my friend, but it didn't seem like he still wanted to be my friend. He didn't come to the wedding. Heck, I hadn't even seen him since the day after the fight. There was a huge chance that he hated my guts right now, but I was willing to take that chance, if it meant I might have my best friend back.

I got over the invisible treaty line, and headed off towards the Black's house. I was not 5 minutes into La Push, and still a good half hour from Jake's place, when my truck slowed and rolled to a stop.

I jumped out, and walked around the back of the truck, silently cursing the ancient thing, it picked the worst times to break down! I was so bad at machinery that I was sure I wouldn't be able to tell what the problem was, but I was pleasantly surprised that I could immediately tell that my tire was flat. Oh great. Ill just call Jake, I never had a spare for this truck anyway.

I went back to the cab of the truck, to get my cell phone off of the passenger seat. It wasn't there; I must have left it back at my house. (Cullen's she's married remember) Jake's was too far to walk to, and my house was even further. I had crossed the treaty line, so I knew Alice couldn't have seen this. _Well isn't this just another perfect way to get myself into trouble. I always find a way to manage it, all the mind-reading, and future-seeing vampires in the world can't save me from myself._

This was so aggravating. I decided to wait, someone would come along, eventually. This was the only convenient way form La Push to Forks.

VPOV (Victoria)

That stupid human, I would have revenge on her mate for killing James, and I had thought that the fair trade would be mate for mate. That was before I had overheard the Volturi, on their way back from the fight when my newborns had failed to bring me the girl. They had been talking about a human, who had recently come to save her husband from killing himself. She had the ability to block her mind 

as a human, and Aro had very high hopes that she would make a particularly powerful vampire. I could use Aro's interest in her to my advantage.

Plans change. My plans for little Isabella had changed as soon as I had heard them talking. If my plans worked correctly, she would not only be dead to her lover and his family, but she would be mine. I would train her, and use her power to take over, and rule our kind. All in all much better than simple revenge.

My plans were still relatively simple, but instead of letting her burn to death inside that monster of a truck, I would bite her. I would not give her blood, I would leave her weak and powerless, then I would brainwash her against her love. It shouldn't be hard, most vampires did not remember anything about their human lives, without coaxing. Finally I would give her blood, strengthen and train her powers, and overthrow the Volturi with a new army.

Simple yet efficient.

Even if she did retain her memories, I would torture them out of her. Then, if torture did not sway her decision, I could go back to my first plan, killing her. It was a win, win situation for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started with this. I had flattened one of her tires, and stolen her phone. Thankfully she had decided to wait in the road for a passing car or truck. I knew that no one would be passing along this road today because I had set up a roadblock directly after Isabella had driven her truck down this way. There would be no traffic on this road today.

I was glad she didn't want to go for a walk. I wanted her mate to get the full experience, and so the truck needed to be still burning by the time he arrived, and the blood needed to be fresh. I had heard their conversation, and knew that he would be back around 4 which gave me 2 hours to wait here, then I would need to bite the girl and get Matt to take her to the house to change. I would come back and set the stage for her 'death'. Then I would come back, and persuade our dear Isabella to help me take over the world.

BPOV

I was starting to get worried, it had been almost 2 hours. I mean, I know it's not a popular road, but come on, someone has to be going down to the reservation!

Edward would be back in an hour, and he would come for me, maybe I should walk to the treaty line so that he could find me without getting in trouble with the pack.

I decided to check my truck once more for my cell phone. Then I went around to the back of my truck, maybe I set the phone down when I first came back here to check on the tires, and forgotten to pick them back up.

I couldn't find anything back there, nothing. I knelt down to check the underside of my truck, nothing. I straightened up, and suddenly felt something very hard hit the back of my head. Everything went black, and then the fire started…

A/N: Okay so that was my attempt at BPOV, I like it, and I know it was short… sorry about that.

Chapter 3 is going to be from Jasper's POV, I will be switching off on focusing on Bella and Edward every other chapter, but I will write from many different character's points of view.

TheMainThingIsNotToPanic


	4. Chapter 3: feelings

A/N: I still haven't gotten that many reviews guys, it makes me feel unloved. This is my first try at Jasper's POV, so I hope I do a good job on it. This will be an Edward chapter, the next one is Bella.

JPOV

2 months, it had been 2 months since Bella had died. 2 months since my brother had spoken, the only thing that assured us that he was still up there were the morbid emotions that flowed freely from behind his locked door.

My whole family was worried, not just for Edward, who they hadn't seen in months, but for me as well. They knew that I could feel everything that Edward was feeling, and they were waiting for me to announce that it had grown to be too much. They were waiting for me to tell them that I was leaving, and to ask Alice to come with me. I think they were all surprised that hadn't happened yet.

Alice and I had talked about it, and I had explained to her my reasons behind staying.

I could still remember the last words Edward had spoken before disappearing into his room, "_Jasper,"_ he had said. "_If my emotions get too much for you, tell me and I will leave. I will not cause anymore pain in this family._" His voice was a dead monotone, and he was not looking at me, but staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Those words had frightened me, I had caught the double-meaning in them and it scared me. I could feel the self-hate coming from his room even now, and I knew it was not safe for him to be away from this family. We, especially Esme, were the only things that had kept him from doing what his heart so wished to do.

Alice and I shared everything with each other, so when she got a vision that she didn't tell me about I got suspicious. That was not like her and I wanted to know what it was about. I headed up the stairs to our room to talk to her; I tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Alice, open up" I called, knocking louder. I heard muffled sobbing coming from the other side of the door. I panicked, breaking the lock on the door and forcing my way inside. I found her curled up on the bed crying tearlessly. I could feel her sadness and fear.

"Alice what's wrong" I asked her, concerned. "What did you see?"

"Ed-...Edward" she sobbed "He…he asked… Oh Jasper! He asked to die, he asked them to kill him! And…and then he was in pieces… the…the Volturi…they said yes! They killed him Jasper!" She said between sobs, her voice rising hysterically by the end.

"Okay," I said calming her down, "you go and sit in his room with him, don't let him know you saw this, and don't make him suspicious, but don't let him out of your sight. I will go talk to the family about this; they have a right to know."

I watched as Alice ran quickly down the hall and slipped into the last room on the right. I made to turn, but froze as she slid back out. I braced myself for the worst, he had gone, and we were too late.

"I don't think he is going anywhere Jasper, I will have to talk to Carlisle about him later. Let's go and tell them about my vision." She was visibly calmer, just having seen that her brother was still safely in his room.

We walked down the stairs into the family room, and I called for them all to come down. They were there in seconds, all except Edward of course. Rosalie was slightly annoyed at being pulled from her garage, the rest were curious and slightly concerned.

Alice explained her vision to them, by the end she was sobbing again, along with Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were shocked, and slightly angry, in Rosalie's case, but Carlisle just shook his head resignedly. Our eyes met, and I offered him a half-shrug.

"How can you two be so calm about this? Our brother is going to kill himself!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle and I answered together, "It was only a matter of time." I continued, "I can feel his emotions remember, honestly I thought this would have happened much sooner. Especially lately, I think last night did it." I looked at Esme who was confused, but that confusion slowly turned to understanding then quickly reformed as horror.

"Oh, no. Please tell me that, that song we listened to last night, on the radio…" she trailed off crying again.

"Yes, that was the song they danced to at their wedding. I asked you to turn it off as soon as I realized why he was in so much pain, but nothing changed. I think that was the final blow." I said, a fresh wave of sadness came from upstairs at the mention of the wedding, and I winced in pain. Alice put her arm around me, but Esme looked up toward our brother's room and moaned softly.

"What is he feeling Jasper?" Esme asked, I only shook my head.

"You don't want to know Esme."

"NO!" her tone caught me off guard, and I recoiled, "You will show me what my son is feeling, I know you can, and I want to know." She left no room for argument, so I complied. I eased into the emotions coming from the room upstairs, and focused on the pain first.

When I was pointedly ignoring his emotions, they were not as bad, but when I focused in on them they were nearly unbearable. Before I was halfway done, Esme began screaming. It felt like I had been stabbed in the head with a knife. I let up on the pain as soon as the first scream left her mouth, and once everything was quiet again I said,

"That was only half of what he is feeling at the moment. He is feeling emotional and physical pain; I don't really know how he is feeling physical pain, I didn't think vampires could get hurt. I hope I didn't hurt anyone!" I felt extremely guilty for going along with my mother's request, I should have told her 'no'.

"I don't believe it…" she trailed off, lost for words. "What else?"

"Self hatred and an astounding amount of loneliness and loss. That's why I have been expecting Alice's vision for a while now, I'm surprised that it hasn't come any sooner. I think he only held out this long out of respect for our family's wishes, he gets waves of guilt every once in a while, that's probably what that is about."

"Why don't you leave for awhile son?" Carlisle asked me, "It can't be good for you to get all those negative emotions all the time."

I shared his parting words to me with my family, and the implied meaning behind them that was only confirmed by my wife's vision. My family agreed that it was best for me to stay, at least for a while.

"Hey guys," Emmett spoke up suddenly, "Umm… if Edward is suicidal now, why isn't someone watching him, to make sure he doesn't, you know, run off?" He finished kind of lamely.

"Oh he isn't going anywhere, and I need to talk to you about that Carlisle." Alice said, "Can a vampire starve themselves?" Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth Carlisle was up the stairs, with me behind him. He reached my brother's room before me, and I heard a low murmur.

"Oh God." I burst into the room after my father, and saw my brother lying across his couch.

Edward's fevered onyx eyes shone at us through the dim light. The bones in his face stuck out unnaturally from the hollowed, gaunt face. I could count every rib in my brother's exposed chest, and there were no muscles left in his arms. His eyes closed again almost lazily, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he had gone to sleep.

"Keep Esme out." Carlisle said, "Then go hunting with your brother, bring back something big."

I returned downstairs, not meeting either my mother's or my wife's gaze. "Emmett, we're going hunting." He didn't question me, or make a joke. Kissing Rose goodbye, he followed me into the backyard without complaint.

He didn't speak until we came to a stop in our baseball clearing, "That bad huh?" He asked me.

"You have no idea, it was… terrifying, that a vampire could look so weak. At least it makes sense, that's why I sent out physical pain instead of emotional to Esme." What I had seen was beyond words, I could understand why he just wanted it all to end, and I really couldn't blame him. That didn't mean I was going to let him do that to our family though, that would kill Esme. "I can't believe we forgot that he needed blood," I sighed, mentally smacking myself. We had gone hunting many times as a family in the last months, but Edward was always absent.

"I figured he was slipping out and grabbing something, so that's what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair, "I should have realized, I mean I am the empath of the family. I should have noticed." Emmett threw a huge arm around my shoulders.

"Lets just get him something fast, and get back. Beating yourself up over it isn't going to help him out any." We found a large bear and brought it back in record time, Emmett followed me up to Edward's room.

Emmett took one look at our brother, and reeled back "HOLY SHIT!" it was loud, especially for vampires.

Carlisle quickly said, "Jasper, get the door." But it was too late, we were quickly joined by the three girls. Alice and Esme immediately burst into tearless sobs. Rosalie's reaction was much like Emmett's, though she used a different explicative.

I ushered them out, and closed the door behind me. After firmly locking it, I turned back to watch as they tried to get Edward to eat. They were waiting, rather awkwardly, for him to attack the already dead bear, but he was making no move toward the creature.

I could still feel the girl's panic, and I didn't blame them. Edward's eyes were once again closed, and he lay still as a statue. Since he didn't have a pulse and was not breathing, he really looked dead lying there on his couch.

Emmett asked "Why isn't he attacking it yet?"

"He isn't strong enough to move, you will have to take the blood to him." I answered automatically.

We lowered the giant bear to his mouth, and I made a small cut in its neck, and the blood began to drip into Edward's open mouth. It took a minute to respond, but once he had swallowed the first drops of blood, he was able to bite down on the bear's neck. As he drained the animal, his face began to 

fill out again. The muscles on his arms became apparent, and his ribs no longer looked ready to pierce through his granite skin.

When he had finished he looked up at us and gratitude that was not my own filled me. His eyes were still black, but it wasn't from thirst now. He bore a burden that no one should have to bear, but that many do, and I expected that his eyes would be no color but black for a very long time. He nodded his head to us, and then turned on his couch, facing the wall.

It was a silent thank you, and it needed no answer. I motioned to the others, and they followed me back downstairs to the still sobbing Esme. Alice and Rose were trying to comfort her, but their grief was making it hard.

"Oh My God," Alice said, "When I looked in there before, I just saw that he was alive and thin, but I never expected that."

"Is he okay?" Esme asked frantically as soon as we entered the room.

"Yes, we gave him blood, and he returned to his old self, more or less. He thanked us for it, but I don't think it will change anything much." I answered.

Emmett scoffed, "Thanked us? He didn't thank us, he didn't even make a sound, just nodded and turned over."

"You didn't feel his gratitude, you're not the empath. Anyway, what did you expect, you do remember how he was before…" I didn't really finish the sentence knowing he was probably listening, but they all understood that I meant before Bella.

Edward had always been distant with the family. He was a little young for a vampire at only 17, Alice was second at 19, but the rest of us were in our twenties. He had never really fit into the family, being the only one without a mate, and he had spent a lot of time in his room. He spoke politely, but usually only when he was spoken to first, and he wouldn't let anyone touch him, not even Esme.

"It's going to be much worse now, much, much worse." I finished.

"I don't think any of us really understood the depth of their relationship, did we?" Carlisle asked.

"I knew that it was much stronger than anything I had ever felt, but I didn't know it was this strong. I wasn't there when he left the first time, he went somewhere else to wallow, but I can't imagine it was as bad as this. How could it be?"

"My poor son, I wish there was something I could do for him!" Esme wailed.

Carlisle put an arm around her and said, "So do I Esme, so do I."

A/N: So how do you like it so far, did I do a good job of Jasper's point of view, did I get Edward's reaction right? Review and let me know how you feel, and what should happen to Bella in the meantime, I have a few ideas… but you'll have to wait for the next chapter where I will be switching to Bella's point of view, along with a new character, Zachary! REVIEW PLEASE!!

TheMainThingIsNotToPanic


	5. Chapter 4: torture

A/N: sorry it took so long to update guys, life has been crazy. Here's a Bella chappy for you.

Disclaimer: Don't even make me say it, I DON'T OWN THIS.

BPOV

The change was painful, far more so than anything I had ever experienced in my human life.

I tried to focus on what was happening around me. It was hard work, but I managed to pick out a voice. It was female, and I thought it sounded like a vampire, but I couldn't be sure. The next thing I noticed was that I was moving. I was supported by two stone arms, I knew that was a vampire, but the arms were not Edward's. That confused me, why would anyone other than Edward be carrying me? I mean he loved to carry me when I didn't even need it, I would've thought he would have jumped on the chance.

I wanted more than anything to cry out in pain, but I had already decided that I wasn't going to scream. It would hurt Edward too much. The burning pain came in waves, and it was in between the waves that I could tell what was going on around me. Only then could I make out voices and motion.

I was still moving, of this I was sure, but it felt as though I was going slower. I guess we were nearing our home, it had taken longer than I thought it should have, for a bunch of vampires. I didn't question it, maybe they didn't run the whole way. I was brought out of my thought by the same female voice as before.

"Throw her in, and get her dinner. The change should be complete within the hour."

I felt my body fly through the air. I came to a sudden stop, crashing into what I took to be a brick wall. The pain then returned stronger than ever, and I fell under the searing waves again. This time relief came with me 'complete within the hour.' one more hour of torture, and I could finally be with Edward forever, his equal in every way.

BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE-BxE

I slowly came to my new, enhanced senses, and immediately knew that something was wrong. I was standing in the middle of a small, square room. The walls and floor were concrete, and there was no furniture, save for the small cot in one corner. There was a door on the wall in the corner farthest from the cot, but it was metal, and barred like a jail door.

Wouldn't I be in Edward's room, why would he leave me in here to transform? And where was here? I had never seen a room like this in the Cullen's mansion, and I had explored every inch of their house while they were away on their hunting trips and Charlie was fishing with Billy.

I was jarred from my train of thought by the cell door being thrown open. A vampire walked in, but he wasn't one I recognized. He had short black hair, and was almost as big as Emmett, almost. He looked at me and snorted, "I don't know why she believes you are so powerful, you're tiny." He muttered, "I'll bring you dinner then."

He left, and I started to panic. I didn't know this vampire, and his eyes had been crimson not gold. He was a human drinker. I started to wonder if Edward even had any idea that I had been changed, or if he was around. I didn't know who had separated me from him, but they would pay!

I tried to listen in on the conversations going on above me, but the cell seemed to be soundproofed. I could only hear small mutterings, nothing else. Suddenly I heard something more clearly, it sounded like footsteps right outside my cell door. Immediately, a wonderful smell wafted down the hall, it smelled like coffee, and made the back of my throat burn with thirst.

I sat up straighter on the floor, and waited for my food, thinking it was a deer or something. I was wrong. The cell door opened, and a red haired girl led a tiny boy into my cell. The redhead made eye contact with me, and I recognized her immediately. Victoria.

I snarled, and crouched ready to spring. She smiled, and pushed the frightened boy towards me, obviously thinking I was growling at him. Yes, he smelled amazing. Yes, I was thirsty. Yes, I wanted his blood, but I wanted her head more.

ZPOV (Zachary, the little boy)

I was dragged down the hall by the fire-haired girl that ate my parents. That was two days ago, and since then I had been stuck in a small cell. I had only seen her once after that, when she had come into my cell to confirm my suspicions, they were vampires.

She explained why I was still alive, "We have a new vampire in our coven, she has just completed her transformation, and she will be very thirsty! We decided to save you for her, as a first meal." She cackled sending chills up my spine.

We reached the end of the hall, and she threw the last door on the right open, shoving me inside before her. She closed the door and walked in casually behind me. A low growl filled the room, and I whirled around to face a small girl. I tried to take a step backwards, but the redhead pushed me forward.

The girl growled again, and I closed my eyes bracing myself for an attack that never came. With a magnificent roar that didn't sound like it could come from something so small, she lunged at the other, punching her in the face with a loud BOOM. I began to back away from the fight, as the redhead pushed the girl away, toward the center of the cell.

The girl growled, and crouched to spring again, but before she could she burst into flames. She made no noise, no whimper of pain escaped her, but she fell to her knees on the hard cement. "Too hot for you, Bella?" the redhead taunted as she began to circle the helpless girl, "Not so much fun to play with someone stronger than you, is it?" she began to circle the brunette like a wolf waiting to tear her apart.

The brunette's jaw clenched and she moved one foot, so that she was resting with one knee. Her head was down, and her fingertips were resting on the floor. Face still hidden behind her curtain of mahogany hair she whispered, "Who is stronger than who?" with another movement she was standing on two feet, head held high in the air. "And it's Isabella to you, Victoria." She growled the name like a curse.

Victoria took one look at the girl standing in the middle of the room, fire still burning around her, and fled. She ran out the door slamming it shut behind her." The girl, Isabella, sank back to the floor, and whimpering slightly, she curled up into a ball and lay perfectly still. Her hands were clenched to the back of her head, and her knees were drawn into her stomach.

I really felt bad for her, but was still to afraid to approach. I mean, she was one of them.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, her lying on the hard floor, and me sitting tentatively on the small cot. When she finally moved, it was all but invisible, one moment she was on the ground, and the next she was on two feet. She walked toward me, and I flinched away from her, moving from the cot.

"Hello," she smiled warmly at me, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Her voice was musical and velvety, "I apologize that you are stuck in here, I will do everything in my power to get both of us out." She was beautiful, with full red lips, and big deer-in-the-headlights eyes, even if they were fire truck red. Her chocolate brown hair fell in beachy waves down her back, and she stood at about 4'11.

"Are-Aren't you gonna kill me?" I asked, my voice trembling along with my hands.

She sighed deeply, "I am sorry that I can't make promises on that. I will not kill you, as long as I can remain in control, but if I lose control…" she trailed off making a desperate gesture with her hands. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to be a monster. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

It was ironic, I decided, she had just been tortured with fire, and yet she asks me if I am okay. "I'm scared." I answered truthfully, "Victoria scares me."

"Did she talk to you a lot?"

"No, but she did talk to the jail guard quite a bit, and I heard some of it."

"What did she say? Did she talk about my family?" She looked desperate, and frightened all of a sudden.

"I don't really know how would she refer to them?"

"I'm not really sure, probably Cullen or Edward."

"There wasn't any mention of Cullen, but I think I heard the name Edward," she immediately panicked.

"What did she say? I bet he snuck over here and got caught. I bet Alice had a vision and their all trapped in this place. Maybe they are being tortured too, maybe she is waiting to kill me so she can do it in front of them, or maybe she'll kill them one by one in front of me and make me live eternity alone…" her muttering trailed off too fast for me to hear, and took a minute to become audible again, "If she lays a finger on them I swear I will rip her apart, burn her, then scatter the ashes across the globe."

She shook herself, and turned back to me, "well anyway what did she say?" She looked scared of the answer, and honestly I was afraid to give it to her.

"Well she said something about hoping that brat Alice could see you in here so that she could capture them, then torture you in front of them, then kill them one by one in front of you, ending with Edward." I said this in a rush, hoping she wouldn't catch it, then cringed away from the explosion that I knew would soon follow.

A deafening roar sounded throughout the castle, I swear I heard a window breaking on a floor above, "DAMN IT!!" she screamed, punching one of the concrete walls. To my complete horror, her tiny fist made a crater in the wall. She turned to me, eyes now a complete black and said "When was this?" Her voice was smooth, the calm before a storm.

"Two days ago," I stuttered, trembling. I was sure she would eat me now, but was once again relieved. She was at the door in a matter of seconds. She leapt against it, shoulder first, making a huge boom echo through the hallway. She backed off, and then rammed the door again. Nothing was happening.

Suddenly the door was flung open from the outside and Victoria walked in. She was looking at Bella with a mixture of hate and annoyance. "Will you stop trying to wreck my house already?" she asked irritated.

"No." Bella spat back, and to prove her point, she slammed her fist into the wall again, leaving another rounded depression.

Victoria merely smiled at her, and she burst into flame again, but this time she stayed on her feet, jaw gritted against the pain. She took a moment to recover, then stepped forward, fire trailing behind her. The flames disappeared as quickly as they had come, leaving Bella breathing hard, but still upright.

"You leave me no choice," Victoria said, "Boys, back to the old method of punishment I suppose." She moved to go sit on the bed, and three huge men walked in the door. Bella crouched and lunged again at Victoria succeeding in getting a solid punch in before the men converged on her.

The fight was too fast for my eyes for awhile, but when it slowed, what I saw scared me. Bella was being held in the air from behind, and her hands were held behind her back. She did not struggle against the man holding her, but held her head high. The biggest man walked toward her slowly, smiling hugely.

He got into her face and said, "Hey honey, I can make you forget about that husband of yours." He leered at her, face inches from hers. She finally turned her attention to the man, but her only response was to spit in his face. He backed off fuming, "Why you little…" he interrupted himself as his fist collided with her stomach with a loud boom. Her expression never changed, betraying no pain. He struck her again and again, I heard a few loud cracks, and guessed that he had broken her ribs.

"Stop," Victoria finally cut in, "Finish your dinner Isabella, or we will be back." She got off the bed, and gracefully made her way to the door. Bella scowled at her but did not growl, no sound could leave her chest. The man holding her threw her at the bed, so that she hit the wall and crumpled onto the cot.

A/N: I hope you liked it, I wanted to make Bella tough, and Zach is still alive for a reason, he plays an important part later.

REVIEW!! please


	6. Chapter 5: suicide

sorry about the wait guys, I had all kinds of crazy stuff happen to me and didn't get a chance to update. Here's another sulking Edward chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!

Warning: mature themes, SUICIDE

EmPOV

'Time waits for no man', it was a common human saying, and apparently it applied to vampires too.

Time passed, and though we never really got over our favorite little human's death, we did move on, well most of us anyway. We had moved to a new school in England, and everyone except Edward was attending. In fact, Edward wasn't even seen out of the house, in the 5 months we had been there no one but us even knew he was in England with us. We had told everyone else that he was in a boarding school back home.

I stared at his closed door as I walked down the hall on my way to school. Rosalie had kept trying to push him into going back to school, but Alice and I knew better than that. We knew what that would do to him, and though he didn't even bat an eye when she started on him these days, we always stood up for him. He may have acted like he didn't care, but I know that he couldn't handle going back to school so soon.

"EMMETT!" my lovely wife screamed from down the stairs, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!"

I flew past her and got into the driver's side door of my jeep, the Volvo sat unused in the corner of the new garage, it had a tarp pulled over it. That was one of the things that Edward never did anymore, drive. I shook my head, and pulled out of the garage speeding down the long driveway and heading to school.

"guys I've been thinking…" Rosalie trailed off

"Really?" I asked laughing, "that's news."

"Oh shut up Emmett, seriously, I think Edward should come back to school, I mean it's been almost 9 months since she died, and he hasn't done anything. He doesn't even listen to music anymore or play the piano, he just sits around all day. Even if it's just a distraction, I think he should come back to school."

She had a point I decided, and I could see that Alice thought so too. "Well maybe, we should talk to him about it first, and I think Emmett should be the one to do it." She said.

"Wait, why me, I don't have a death wish." I asked indignantly.

"Oh Em, he's not going to kill you, he barely moves these days. You are the one who got him out of his room when we first moved here, so you would probably have the best luck at convincing him."

"I don't think he will put up much of a fight Rose," I explained to her, "he doesn't have the will to fight about anything anymore, he just doesn't care."

"Well I still think you should do it," Alice insisted, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Alright I'll talk to him about it, but I'm not making any promises, I'm not gonna force him to do anything if he's not ready for it." I said decisively, I was going to do what was best for my little brother.

School passed as usual, and we came home to a silent house. I opened the door to the family room, and a familiar bronze head could be seen on the couch. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn he had fallen asleep.

"I wish Emmett, I wish" he muttered at my thought.

The others didn't bother to look confused, they were used to him answering or commenting on unspoken things.

"So listen, we think it would be best if you came to school with us tomorrow. Just so that you're doing something besides sitting around all day." I looked around for support, only to see that they had left me alone. Some siblings I have… loyalty, pah, fat chance of that.

"If you think it is best, but I cannot promise anything to you." He answered me, staring off into space.

"What does that mean?"

"I do not know if I can last all day, but I will try I guess."

"You have to get back to the norm sometime, and we think sooner would be better than later."

"I did not really plan on getting back to the norm, actually," he said so quietly I may not have heard him.

"What, were you planning on sitting on a couch for eternity?"

"Emmett," he turned to look at me, and black eyes met gold. "I'm not planning on being around for eternity." He said seriously.

"What do you mean, I thought we got over this!" I was scared of this, he had expressed the fact that he wanted to die before now. Before Bella even, when he was first changed he had asked Carlisle how you could kill a vampire, in hopes to kill himself, and when he had his rebellion he had expressed similar tendencies. We all knew that he had been suicidal a few months ago when Alice got her vision, but we… at least I had thought that had passed.

"Got over this, what are you talking about?" he sighed, tiredly. "Listen Emmett, I do not know how long I will be around for, everything is painful now. Everything reminds me of what I had, of what I lost. I do not know how much longer I can take the pain, every time I am reminded of her, it is like I lost her all over again." He looked into my face again, and I could see a single pearly-white tear trailing down his face, "it is nothing personal Emmett, I just do not want to live anymore."

I was shocked to say the least, but I kept it hidden from my younger brother. "Listen Edward, I don't know what you are going through, and I'm glad of that." He nodded, understanding, "But, I don't want to see you dead, none of us do."

"I know that. If you were wondering why I am not dead yet, that would be it. I do not want to do that to any of you, especially not Esme, but I can not take it much longer."

"Just hang in there… for us?"

"I will try Emmett, I will try."

I left him, and went to talk to the rest of my family.

"Well, he said he would try to stay the full day, but that he wasn't making any promises yet. How old do you think he should be?" I asked

"He will refuse to take off the wedding ring, so we will have to make him a senior. That's the only thing that would be believable if he was married." Alice announced after a short vision.

"Can't we try to talk him into taking it off?" Rosalie asked.

"No, he will point blank refuse. We really have nothing on him to blackmail or threaten him with, so I don't think that will work."

"What if we took it from him?"

Alice's eyes clouded over briefly, before wincing and shaking her head, "Firstly he will see our intentions, and not let it happen, and secondly, if we so much as touch either of the two wedding rings, it ends with an arm being ripped off, and him running away, and if he runs he may not come back. I think it's best if we leave him alone, you can ask on your way to school if you want, but he will say no." Alice decided.

"Oh, well that will have to do I guess," Rose sighed, "I'll call the school and let them know that he is back from the boarding school, and needs to become a senior at our school."

The rest of the night passed with us getting ready to send Edward to school the next day, Esme and Carlisle both agreed that it was time for him to get back to a more normal life. I didn't mention anything else of our conversation to anyone except Carlisle. He took it as I thought he would he wasn't surprised at all, though I knew that he was as scared of this as I was. He understood his son's reasons, and said he didn't blame him in the slightest.

Morning came quickly, and soon it was time for us to leave for school. Edward got in the back of the jeep silently, and I saw Jasper give him a pitying look before climbing in after him. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to suffer along with Edward, though he insisted that it wasn't bad unless he concentrated on his brother's emotions.

The car ride was quiet, I tried to break the never ending silence and lighten the dark mood, but nothing worked, so I remained quiet for the rest of the ride. We got Edward's schedule at the front desk, and were relieved to see that he had class with at least one of us at all times, like we had requested over the phone.

Jasper, Edward, and I headed off to math class, while the girls went to gym. We got in and introduced Edward to the teacher, I pulled her aside and said, "My brother recently lost his young wife, school is really a distraction for him, so if he doesn't pay attention, please don't be too hard on him. We just want to get his mind off of things."

"Oh, my. Of course I won't be hard on him, poor thing."

"Thank you." I said relieved.

The rest of the day went by in much the same manner, Edward would stare off into space during class, but the teacher would not call on him. I told Alice to say the same things to the teachers before classes, and lunch came quickly.

We got our food props, except Edward. He didn't even try to act like everything was okay, and we didn't expect him to.

"After lunch Edward and I have Bio." Alice announced.

"Bio, you signed me up for _biology_!?" Edward croaked, his voice cracking.

Alice looked confused, then a look of comprehension and horror filled her face. "Oh My God, I'm sorry Edward, but that was the only Senior Science open." She looked sheepishly at him.

"I am leaving, there is no way I am going there!" he stood and began to walk out.

"Wait, she called. Edward you have to stop mourning sometime."

He sighed, and said "Emmett, did you tell them anything?"

"Umm… Carlisle." I offered.

"Urrgh," he groaned, "Alice, I'm not planning on being around for much longer." He said quietly, but seriously.

"what are you talking about?" she asked, sounding scared of the answer.

"I do not know how much longer I will be around, living hurts too much Alice." He said quietly.

"You're going to kill yourself!" she asked shocked.

"Not right now, but I do not know how much longer I can go on like this. Everything reminds me of her, and everything hurts."

"How could you do this to us Edward, we are your family!"

"Alice, it is nothing against you guys, but I can not live like this for _eternity._ I have to go." His voice was strained and there was another tear forming in the corner of his eye. With that he turned and left the cafeteria earning a few questioning glances from students.

"How could he do this?" Alice was still near hysterics.

"Alice, honey, you need to look at it from his point of view. What if you lost me, what would you do." Alice's face turned horrified.

"I don't know," she answered.

"He just lost his reason to live, you remember what he was like before Bella. He stuck around for us, because he cared for us, and wanted to protect us. He loved us, but didn't really look to us as family, merely as people he cared for and needed to protect. He would disappear for days without notice, and was never really open to any of us. He always said that he was a monster, and didn't deserve happiness, and now that he has had Bella, he knows that he deserved happiness after all."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Yes, but the fact that she died right before he was going to change her just helped to convince him that he didn't deserve her, because she was taken from him before he could make her his for eternity. And now he knows what happiness is, and knows that it is gone for good. He doesn't feel the need to stick around waiting for something he knows is gone when it causes him so much pain." Jasper sighed, "I can feel his emotions, but I only get an inkling of what he is feeling unless I concentrate on it, kind of like how he can concentrate on someone's mind to really hear the words, otherwise it's just a buzzing noise. I have felt the full of what he is feeling before, and if it were me feeling that constantly, I would have done it already. I have been expecting this for 9 months now, and honestly I think it's coming sooner than we would like."

"I'm scared guys, I don't want to loose my brother." Alice whimpered.

"No one wants to loose him Alice, but we can't torture him by making him stay." I said, "We need to try to convince him to hang in there for as long as we can, but we also need to give him support, and show him that we understand."

"We're all scared Al." Jasper said, pulling her into a hug, "but he needs to make his own decisions."

A/N: hope you liked it, once again sorry for the wait, the next chapter will be a Bella chapter again, I am hoping to reunite them in a few chapters, and the story wont be much longer.


End file.
